


To Us

by ultharkitty



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For luthor_the_fool, who requested '100 word piece of Nyarlythotep/Vector Prime slash' Yet again, I fail at keeping it to 100 words, but at least this isn't too much over :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Us

It was always this bar. Always this city, this planet, this universe.

A crackling haze of neon sparked blindingly over the velvet darkness of the pit, glimmering on the oily surface of cocktails frosted with methane. It flickered over pale armour, subdued gold-on-white turned gaudy with a vulgar dance of yellows and pinks and greens.

Nyarlathotep lifted his drink, and arranged a liquid metal analogue of his pharaoh face into a smile which had charmed gods. “To us?”

A nod, simple and curt. He could expect nothing more. Not from this Prime. At least for a while, anyway. Another few cocktails, another few revolutions of this strange little world, and this guardian of space and time would again be his.


End file.
